


Lollipop

by thewarblerette



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bringin' Up Baby, Candy, Classic Movies - Freeform, F/M, Lollipops, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just good ‘ol OC and Tom watching a movie, however OC is sucking on a lollipop and Tom is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

“Darling, that is horridly obscene. Please stop.” Tom tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t get the smirk off his face as he looked at his girlfriend, Maya.

She looked at him with dark brown eyes and full lips, sucking a Strawberry lollipop she had lying around.

“Am I doing anything wrong, Tom? You’ve seen me suck on one of these before.”

At the word suck, Tom could feel a twinge of movement in his sweats.

Maya’s voice brought him back from his dirty thoughts.

“What’s the problem?” She had turned her attention from him and looked back the TV.

He internally growled and looked back at the movie they were watching, putting a soft hand on her smooth brown thigh.

Tom’s eyes glanced over at the way Maya was dressed. She was in nothing but pajama shorts and a tank top, which showed off her hardened nipples. He hummed at what he could do to them.

“Hm? What was that, babe?”

“Nothing, Maya. Nothing at all.” The slurping sound she kept making was getting him hard. Tom tried to concentrate because he had been wanting to show her the movie Bringing Up Baby. He always talked about it when they talked about movies, then when she said she had never seen a black and white movie before, Tom was beyond adamant about showing the movie to her.

But now, Maya was swirling her tongue around the lollipop, the popping sound reminding him of nights she’d done that to him before. However, they just sat there. Tom caressing Maya’s thigh and her sucking her candy.

They laughed at Cary Grant being on the roof, not knowing what Hepburn was saying.

“I can’t believe that it didn’t do well for it’s time. That’s what you said, right?” Her question was muffled with the sucker in her mouth.

“Yeah,” Tom confirmed. “It’s a bloody shame.”

“For real though.”

Tom laughed and looked at her. Maya’s dark coffee brown eyes and her soft pout with that fucking candy in her sweet little mouth. Tom decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. Growling, he took the lollipop from her mouth and put in on the table.

Tom met his lips with hers, a giggle escaping from her mouth, making him even harder. Her lips tasted sweet like the candy she just had in her mouth, and Tom loved it. He took her head and pushed it down to his crotch.

Maya could feel his erection rub her cheek through his sweats, and she couldn’t help but feel the slickness between her thighs start to form.

“This is what you really want to suck on, right, my thick cock, huh?” Tom growled with lust. He bucked up to her face when she licked his dick through his pants.

Maya laughed darkly as she looked at him.

“Yes, please, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most dirtiest things I've ever written haha.


End file.
